This Life
by Vio Ritsu
Summary: Halilintar, seekor kucing jalanlan dengan ribuan kisah perjalanannya yang berliku. Summary hancur, gak tau mau tulis summary apa
1. Chapter 1

**This Life**

 **Story by Vio**

 **Chara milik Animonsta**

 **Gaje, abal-abal, author newbie, typo(s), EYD kacau, chara dijadikan kisah seekor kucing, no power, no aliens**

 **A/N: Halooooo orang gaje nan kamvret balik lagi. kali ini Vio bawakan sebuah cerita dari kisah kucing yang ngenes :v. Ini abal-abal. Gak tau juga ntah ada orang yang suka apa nggak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan. Setiap makhluk hidup pasti memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Ada yang merasakan kehidupan yang layak, ada pula yang merasakan kehidupan yang buruk. Setiap makhluk pasti menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang harmonis, layak, dan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap.

Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Halilintar. Seekor kucing yang tak memiliki keluarga dan tempat tinggal.

Halilintar POV

.

.

.

Aku Halilintar. Seekor kucing liar yang tidak mengetahui apapun. Aku tinggal di sebuah kardus yang terletak di sebuah gudang rumah. Aku tinggal bersama ibu dan saudaraku. Ibuku melahirkan kami di kardus ini. Hanya disini tempat yang ku ketahui.

Ibuku selalu datang ke kardus ini untuk menyusui kami. Ia sangat menyayangi kami. Yang kadang juga meninggalkan kami untuk mencari makan. Disini, kami tinggal bersama hewan-hewan lain. Di gudang ini terdapat banyak tikus dan hewan lain yang kadang menatap tajam ke arah kami. Tetapi ibu selalu melindungi kami. Ibu kami tidak pernah memangsa hewan-hewan di sana.

Kami tidak punya tempat tinggal lain, selain kawasan gudang ini. Karena wilayah di sekitar sini adalah sebuah pemukiman padat penduduk. Gudang ini tempat yang sangat sepi dan jarang didatangi oleh pemiliknya.

Ibuku memberi kami nama yang cukup unik dan mudah diingat. Aku dinamai Halilintar karena saat kami dilahirkan cuaca sedang hujan lebat dan terdengar bunyi guntur dan cahaya halilintar. Sedangkan saudaraku itu bernama Taufan, karena saat itu anginnya sangat kencang bgaikan angin topan. Taufan adalah seekor kucing manja dan periang. ia juga hyperaktif dan suka menjahiliku. Saat kami masih berumur beberapa minggu, ia pernah menggigit telingaku walaupun tidak terlalu sakit.

Dan sekarang, kami sudah berumur satu bulan, masih menjadi anak kucing yang jalannya masih dengan merangkak.

TBC…

.

.

.

.

 **Cepet amat? jadi ini prolog? /Iye, kenape/ /Dihajar/**

 **hehehehe kisah ini kuambil dari kisah seekor kucing yang kupelihara setelah dibuang. nanti dia akan ****** *SPOILER***

 **entah ada yang suka apa nggak :( review please :) untuk mengetahui kekuranganku**


	2. Chapter 2

MAAFKAN AKU KARENA KESALAHANKU YANG SANGAT BESAR.

KARENA FIC INI AKAN DI DISCONTUNE SEBAB ADA KESALAHAN PRIBADI YANG YIDAK MEMUNGKINKAN FIC INI DILANJUTKAN.

ORANG TUA MELARANG

2\. KARENA SUDAH KELAS 9 JADI HARUS BELAJAR GIAT.

MOHON READERS MENGERTI MASALAHKU ToT.

Vio sebenarnya yakin fic ini akan berkembang. Tapi karena masal atas, tidak haruskan Vio jelaskan lagi.

Sebenarnya kisah si kucing aka Halilintar itu sangat berliku. Pertama ia dibuang dengan Taufan ke rumah Vio tanpa ibunya. Taufan yang memang dekat dengan yang lain selalu bermain sama Air. Air adalah kucing yang memang real dipelihara. Anaknya Fang. Lalu setelah beberapa minggu, saking jinaknya ke orang, Taufan menghilang entah kemana. Pastilah si Halilintar sedih, kan kan kan?

Kedua, kakak Vio bawa kucing yang dibuang dari GOR yang diperankan Api ke rumah. Pasti Halililtar senang karena ada teman. Lalu ada 2 anak kucing yang diperankan oleh Gempa dan Gopal dibuang di dekat rumah. Karena tetangga gak ada yang mau melihara, terpaksa kami yang jaga. Tapi baru 2 hari, Gempa hilang yang ternyata udah mati di rumah tetangga (katanya) karena kepanasan. Bayangkanlah perasaan Gopal dan Halilintar saat itu.

Ketiga, hari senin yang lalu, kucing yang diperankan oleh Api MATI dengan penuh mistery. Mulutnya hilang, telinganya koyak. Teman terbaik Halilintar kembali berpulang. Gimana perasaannya? Gimana juga perasaan Vio dan keluarga? Padahal hari sebelumnya dia sehat dan bergelut.

Dan tepat pada hari ini, diucapkan lagi, HARI INI PAGI INI JAM 09.30 Kucing yang berperan sebagai Gopal, MATI dilindes pagar oleh papa. Coba bayangkan perasaanku ToT, keluargaku dan Halilintar. Saking shoknya, semua tetangga dekat datang ke rumahku untuk membantu. Padahal tadi subuh dan pagi tadi dia masih minta makan, dan sekarang mati begitu saja ToT. Sekarang Halilintar tinggal sendiri diluar.. Jadi chara yang tersisa di fic dan kisah nyata ini tinggal 3.

Entah kenapa fic ini cocok loh, dengan sifat chara masing2. Entah ini memang apa atau cuma kebetulan. Hahahaha. Padahal tadi malam lagi buat chap 1. Trus dipanggil mama dan kena ceramah. Apa yang hqrus ku perbuat? Sekali lagi Vio minta maaf. Buat para readers yang mereview fic ini kemarin, Vio hanya bisa minta maaf lagi karena mengecewakan kalian. Mungkin dengan di discontune fic ini, maka berakhirlah nama Vivi Ritsu di Fanfiction atau bisa dibilang hiatus sampai waktu SMA. Maaf karna gak bisa lagi membaca, mereview, fav and foll fic kalian lagi. Sekali lagi minta maaf.

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semua. Maafkan segala kekuranganku ini. Vio nulis ini di hp banyak typo nya. Dan lagi, mungkin anda juga tidak akan melihatku on di fb lagi. Alasannya di atas itu. Hehehehe.

Salam pahit kemanisan

Vivi Ritsu aka Viola Tiffany.


End file.
